videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game/Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is one of the primary protagonists of the television series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She was featured in the 17th episode of DEATH BATTLE, where she battled Starscream and won. She appears as a playable character in DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game. Death Battle Information Background *Height: Approx 4' *Flight School drop out *Weather Manager *Winner of 'Best Young Flyer's Competition *Unnatural durability *Black belt in Karate Weather Control *Can stand on clouds *Can manipulate clouds *Can force lightning and rain from clouds *Managerial position proves mastery in this field *Tornado creation and control Movelist *Super Speed Struct *Fantastic Filly Flash *Cloud barrel weave *Cloud spinning *Rainblow Dry *Buccaneer Blaze Attributes *Brash & Arrogant *Extremely competitive *Brave & Loyal *Athletic on both ground & air *Top Speed: 3,800 MPH Sonic Rainboom *Hypersonic *Speed of Mach 10 *Top Speed: 7,600 mph *Creates a Rainbow *Powerful Shockwave *Can pull 90 degree turns Theme Animations *'Entrance:' Rainbow lands in the arena, then stomps her hoof on the ground. *'Post-Round Taunt:' Rainbow flies a few inches up and points and laughs at the opponent. *'Victory Pose:' Rainbow flies up, does loops in the air, and then lands. Quotes Entrance *"Aw yeah! Let's rock!" *"I'm here! This place just got twenty percent cooler." *"When I'm done here, you're gonna be uglier than diamond dog!" *"C'mon! I beat a robot WAY bigger than you!" - Against any robotic character. *"Ha! I'm not scared of any dragons! Bring it on!" - Against Charizard. *"Try to keep up, you big blue mouse!" - Against Sonic. *"Ooh, you can throw rocks. Yeah, I can fly, sister." - Against Toph Beifong. *"HEY! You don't look like a cloud!" - Against Cloud Strife. Victory *"I won? I mean, I won! Yeah, obviously." *"Hey, don't beat yourself up. That's MY job!" *"You're not seeing what's at the end of this rainbow, that's for sure!" *"At least you don't talk as much." - Against any robotic character. *"Man, Spike is tougher than you. And he's a BABY dragon!" - Against Charizard. *"Looks like it's you who's too slow, hedgehog! Heh!" - Against Sonic. *"Okay, so you can throw rocks really high. But still, no big deal." - Against Toph Beifong. *"Yeah, you're name's REALLY misleading, dude." - Against Cloud Strife. Results Screen *"Man, Fluttershy would've loved to see that! ...Okay, maybe not." *"I bet you wish my element of loyalty was toward you now, don'tcha?" *"Jeez, you're worse than Pinkie Pie! And what the heck are 'bronies'?" - To Deadpool. *"Hey, I get where you're coming from. Someone try to stuff me in a ball and I'd be irritable too!" - To any Pokemon character. *"Sure, you run fast. Too bad you gotta worry about all that stuff in your way!" - To Sonic. *"Man, I think I like Sonic better. You're such a buzzkill!" - To Shadow. *"Y'know, I've been looking for another flying buddy! You'd be perfect! But you'd have to cut out the whole egghead thing, okay?" - To Tails. *"Man, I thought dinosaurs were supposed to be scary!" - To Riptor. Trivia *Rainbow Dash is currently the only character in the game whose Death Battle opponent is not playable. This is due to Starscream being an abnormally large character, and those characters being cut from the roster. Category:DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game Playable Characters